


Paying a Visit to the Big Guy in the Red and White Suit

by DebbieF



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Involves a downsized 6 year old Daniel Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 02:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbieF/pseuds/DebbieF
Summary: Stargate SG-1No WarningsDisclaimer: Not mine.++++





	Paying a Visit to the Big Guy in the Red and White Suit

_Stargate Command - Embarkation room_

"Are you sure about this, Colonel?" Staring into the event horizon, Hammond shook his head in wonder. Never, in all his years working Stargate Command, would he ever have thought that the myth surrounding Santa Claus held some basis of truth. Nor would he have believed the jolly man was an Ancient. But Hammond had been proven wrong in the past so he'll chalk this one up to a learning experience.

"It's only a few days away from Christmas and Danny wanted an up close and personal tour of Santa's playground." Watching the kid bounce around the ramp, only to be grabbed by Ferretti and held in place, O'Neill grinned. "Our own personal elf has a written invitation." Shrugging one shoulder, he added, "So why not go with it, sir?"

"I'm almost tempted to come along." Wondering if he could get away with it, leaving the base in the capable hands of Walter, Hammond silently talked himself out of it. Good as Walter was, he worried that something unfortunate would happen if he or Colonel O'Neill weren't in charge.

"It would be a hoot, sir." Checking he had all his gear ready, O'Neill saluted his superior. "Do we have a go?"

"You do and enjoy yourselves." Turning to leave for the control room, Hammond paused. "If Santa approves, could you bring me something back for my granddaughters?"

"Danny will see what he can do, sir." Joining the others at the top of the ramp, the group stepped through the blue portal.

++++

"Where's all the snow?" Disappointed, Daniel had expected a white winter wonderland to appear. After all they were dressed in heavy parkas, expecting temps to be quite frigid. Instead they appeared to be in a workshop filled with toys and mechanical gadgets of every kind.

"Guess the big guy didn't want us to freeze our as---," Jack coughed, "er... butts off."

"Good catch," grinning at his guardian, Daniel ran over to watch a working miniature train set moving through its paces.

"Jack," Lou nudged his friend in the shoulder, "shouldn't we go find him and announce ourselves?"

"A guy that dresses up in that kind of get up, hands out a gate address to my kid with a standing invite, has to know we're already here." Glancing upwards, Jack didn't see any sign of surveillance equipment but he was sure they were hidden somewhere. "Right... Santa?" he called out. "You can see us?"

Suddenly the doors whisked open and up to six elves appeared in the room. They were the real thing, pointy ears and all. Chattering nine to the dozen, they surrounded SG-1 and Ferretti's men. The latter didn't know whether to ready their weapons or not. With a shake of Colonel O'Neill's head, they stood down.

Zeroing in on the little boy, one of the elves took the child's hand. "Santa's been waiting for you, Daniel." Both the elf and Daniel began giggling together, causing the chattering amongst the other elves to increase.

Putting a finger into his ear, O'Neill winced. "Noisy bunch aren't they?" Not wanting to lose Daniel, he waved everyone to follow them. "Come with, kids."

++++

When the elf stopped to stand in front of a wall, magically an entrance appeared. Following Daniel and his new friend inside, O'Neill did a double take. "Dorothy ya ain't in Oz anymore." All around him were more toys, thingamajigs, along with whatchamacallits. The room was gigantic. You couldn't see where it began nor where it ended. Sort of like Dr. Who's Tardis... bigger on the inside than on the outside.

Finally, O'Neill's gaze rested on the man himself. Santa Claus was sitting in front of a gigantic screen talking to someone on the other end, O'Neill supposed. Thing was, every few minutes the background and the person kept changing. It was then that he realized that ole St. Nick had been speaking in different languages to the many people he was dealing with.

Daniel, of course, did not stand on ceremony and ran right up to Santa. Listening to the man speaking in various dialects, he joined in. With an approving nod from the old soul, Daniel began conversing with the other people Santa had been talking too.

"How come Daniel remembers those languages and yet he registers nothing when looking at his old journals?" Clearly puzzled, Carter stared in awe at the unfolding scene.

"Indeed, young Daniel seems in his element here," offered Teal'c.

"Yeah... well," grouched O'Neill, "Santa can't keep him." Listening to Ferretti's snickers, he glared at his friend.

Leaving Daniel talking to his helpers, in different countries, Santa went to greet the group. "I'm pleased you took up my invitation so quickly."

"The munchkin couldn't wait to see your operation." Whistling, O'Neill offered his hand to Santa. "And it's quite something."

"Wait until Mrs. Claus hears that as she helped me design nearly everything you see."

Everyone's mouth dropped open in stunned surprise at Santa's words.

"There's actually a _Mrs._ around here somewhere?" That just about topped it all, O'Neill thought. Mr. and Mrs. Ancient Claus. Well they've met stranger aliens in their time, so why not this pair from the North Pole.

"She's been baking extra cookies just for Daniel and everyone he was bringing along." Taking the colonel by the arm, Santa led him over to his console. "This, as you can see, is how I communicate with my other elves all over the world."

"I don't see pointy ears on them," questioned Carter.

"They need to appear human where they are operating from." His eyes twinkling merrily, Santa placed a gentle hand on top of Daniel's head. "This one is the light that will shine so brightly that all eyes will have to turn away. He is special."

"On that we all agree." Tilting his head to the side, O'Neill nicely added," But you can't have him."

"I wouldn't want to take the child away from his family, Colonel." One of Santa's elves came up to him, whispering in his ear. Then with a snap of Santa's fingers he faced the colonel again. "I've been in touch with Ganos Lal and she believes adding a few more years to Daniel's age is possible without us getting into trouble with the Others."

"Ganos who?" Removing his cap, O'Neill brushed fingers through his hair.

"Morgan le Fay, Jack." Swatting a hand at his guardian, Daniel's eyes lit up.

"Oy! This is enough to give a guy a headache." Observing some type of silent communication going on between his kid and the jolly one, O'Neill intervened. "Come on. Talk out loud. None of this spooky crap."

"Of course. Of course." Motioning for everyone to follow him, Santa led them out of the room. "All I was asking the boy was if it was all right with him to let Ganos Lal help him."

"I'm fine with it but I know Jack's worried about what our neighbors and people we know will think when they see me looking slightly older."

"They'll just have to believe you've had a sudden growth spurt like we talked about," said Sam. 

"If anyone would argue over it I will step in." His voice deepened with emotion. Teal'c, ever the warrior, would die to protect this child of the stars.

"I'm just worried about the N.I.D." Brows drawn together, O'Neill stared hard at Santa. "Can you keep them away from short stuff here after the deed's done?"

Rubbing his chin, hand disappearing within his long, white beard, Santa appeared thoughtful. "I'll think on that and get back with you."

"How are you going to do that?" Holding up a hand to stave off the big guy, O'Neill answered his own question. "Never mind. You'll work your Ancient magic and let us know." Then it struck him. Eyes narrowing on the youngster, he knelt down beside Daniel. Gently poking the boy in the chest he asked, "How did you know Ganos Lal was really Morgan le Fay?"

Rolling his eyes, Daniel placed his hands on top of Jack's shoulders to pat them as if humoring him. "I just do. Some things I remember and some things I don't."

"You and I are gonna have to work on that." Standing back up, Jack winced. His knees popped so loud that it was a good thing this wasn't a covert mission. "Wish Santa could give me new knees."

"I could take away your pain permanently if you would like." Knowing the agony the colonel went through, and how the officer had damaged them, Santa gladly wanted to help.

Offering him a chance of freedom from the nagging pain, O'Neill studied the jolly one. "No strings?"

"None." Laughing, Santa's belly shook with amusement. "Now come on, Mrs. Claus has done nothing but talk about Daniel's visit for the past week and a half."

Holding up a hand again, O'Neill scowled. "How could she have known that? Things weren't finalized until the other day over what the kid wanted to do." Feeling a tug on his pant leg, he stared down into blue eyes.

"Does the word _Ancient_ even ring any bells for you?" Sadly shaking his head, Daniel took Santa's hand. "I don't know about all of you but I could go for some cookies."

"I'd like a sleigh ride too," merrily chimed in Carter, with a wink in Teal'c's direction. "Teal'c's always been curious about Santa's sleigh and his reindeer."

"That could be arranged." Gazing down at young Daniel, Santa chuckled. "Rudolph has been most anxious to see you again."

"Do you want to know how Santa knows that?" whispered Ferretti to O'Neill.

"Maybe he has a side job as good ole doc Doolittle too. I'll believe anything at this point." Motioning for everyone to continue following the big guy, the smell of home baked cookies wafted in the air making O'Neill think of times past when Sara had made them. "I'll say one thing... General Hammond's gonna wish he had came along."

"I'll have the Mrs. pack up an extra batch of cookies for the general." Almost near the kitchen, Santa added, "Plus those toys for his granddaughters." Noticing the colonel's eyes narrowing on him, he began to laugh again. "Remember... _Ancient_ here."

As everyone got a kick out of Santa's interaction with Jack, Daniel was filled with the joy of the season. What more could a kid ask for? He had his huge SGC family and could boast that he was personal friends with Santa Claus. Yup! Now Daniel really couldn't wait for Christmas to come.

The End


End file.
